Elric
by Makie Yuki
Summary: Hikari thought that her life was normal but when Mustang handed her that file everything went wrong may contain spoilers we are into another season now its called finding my brothers
1. Chapter 1

Profile's

Name: Edward Elric

Age:15

Occupation: state alchemist

Name: Alphonse Elric

Age:14

Occupation: none

Name: Hikari Elric

Age: 13

Occupation: state alchemist

I stared at the paper Mustang had handed me it said my name on it and then two others they both had the same last name as me

"what is this some sort of a joke?" I asked him and I walked out the door I walked into someone…a boy he was the boy on the piece of paper I ran out crying

"Is she ok?" asked the blonde boy

"she'll be fine" said Mustang

I looked at the piece of paper again this time at the pictures the first boy Edward had long blonde hair in a plait the next one was a huge suit of armour and then there was me with my long black hair way past my shoulders and big eye's I had been told that I was an only child and my mother had tried to kill me but now I'm not so sure what should I do? I felt my eyes becoming wet with tears why was I crying? Why?

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up?" asked a boy it was the blonde one from the paper and the suit of armour was walking behind him I stayed quiet hoping he wasn't talking to me

"HELLO!!" he said rudely I stood up whacked him with my messenger bag which I always have its black with a few silver stars and walked down the hall to Mustang's office I slammed the door open

"feeling better are we?" he said

"so have you told them yet?" he asked again

"told who what yet?" I asked,

"That boy and the suit of armour that your their sister you saw them didn't you?" "Yeah but I don't wanna tell them"

"well if you don't I will" he said

"bastard" I said under my breath

"what?" he asked

"nothing" I said

"well are you going to tell them or am I?" he asked again

"tell us what?!" I looked around to see the boy and the suit of armour standing in the doorway they had heard I don't know how much but they had herd my life was over "you dare tell them anything and I will kill you!" I said to Mustang and walked out

When I was down the corridor I realised that I had left the piece of paper there that was proof that I was their sister

"dammit!" I yelled and ran up the corridor when I got there it was too late

"what we have a sister and you haven't told us!" the blonde was yelling oh no what should I do leg it or go in? It was too late they had seen me I ran but the boy and the suit of armour were flowing me I tripped and fell but the blonde caught me

"you okay lil sis?" he asked I think it was Edward I think, I wasn't sure but then I felt tears in my eyes again what is this I thought why am I crying I have never cried before but then he was hugging me blonde and I was crying in his arms the suit of armour just stood there

"we…we have a sister?" he asked amazed

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

"So why didn't mom tell us?" asked Edward.

"don't ask me" answered the suit of armour. they both looked at me I stayed quiet "hey Hikari what do you know about mom?" asked Edward.

"not much Edward" a said quietly.

"Hikari you don't have to call me Edward you can call us Ed and Al" said Ed.

"okay" I said still quietly

"so what do you know about mom? You look a bit like her" said Al.

"really? Well I was told that…that she tried to kill me" I said still quietly. of course they weren't quiet

"WHAT!?" they both said

"mom would never do that" said Al.

"so can you do alchemy?" asked Ed.

"Ed!" said Al sounding cross

"what?!" said Ed

"you always talk about alchemy you…chibi".

"Al you….TIN CAN!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ed. then I started laughing they both looked at me

"what's with the tin can? I mean there's gotta be someone inside" I asked.

"oh its nothing" said Al

"just a joke" said Ed.

"okay" I said but I felt like they were hiding something but I didn't want to spoil the feeling so I stayed quiet. I mean this is the first time I have had family.

"you sure are quiet Hikari" said Al-the suit of armour

"if I get to call you two Ed and Al you should at least call me by my nickname!" I said

"okay what's your nickname?" said Ed

"its Hikar" I said.

"and who call's you that?" asked Al

"my best friend made it up"

"and she is.." said Ed.

"her name is Sakura she lives around here and yes she is a state alchemist".

"lets go see her!" said Ed

"no she'll get so pissed!" I said.

"oh…" he said "erm should we tell Winry?" asked Al

"yeah we should go see her!" said Ed.

"who's Winry?" I asked

"she's a childhood friend" said Al

"well lets get on a train!" said Ed.

chibi means small in Japanese its used to a comical effect because chibi's can often be a style of manga where they have big heads and tiny body's

Chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

When we were on the train Al was staring out the window well I think he was you can't tell he never comes out of that armour and I was talking to Ed when crack! "what was that?" I asked.

"damn it" he said.

"what?" I asked. "I forgot that my automail was broken"

"your what?" I asked.

"oh its my mechanical arm" he showed me his right arm.

"how the hell did you get that?" I asked

"oh I'll tell you later" he said. When we got to there home town Ed called this Winry person and I head a lot shouting. I'm not sure if I will like her or not

When we got to Winry's house a spanner hit Ed right between the eyes

"good shot" I yelled at the girl who was standing there she looked a lot older than me and had long blonde hair

"Ed who the…hell is that!" she yelled looking at me

"its okay Winry" said Al

"yeah this is our little sister" said Ed I stayed quiet she looked at me

"very funny Ed" she said

"no really its true" said Al

"first you try to transmute your mom then Al gets stuck in that and then you do loads of other wired stuff and now you say you have a sister!" she yelled

"maybe I should go wait for you back at central?" I asked Al

"NO!" yelled Ed

"we'll show her the paper" said Al

"do you have it?" I asked

"no I thought you did?" he said

"nope" I said

"don't worry people I've got it you two would lose it you dumb asses" he said I hate it when people call me dumb so I whacked him

"who the hell you calling as dumb as a amoeba?! Shorty!" I yelled at him I looked over to see Winry laughing her head off

"your definitely there sister!" she said

"what's your name?" she asked

"oh its Hikari" I said

"cool well should we go in and do you want some ear plugs Ed will make a huge fuss while I fix his auto mail" I started laughing

"what did you say?!" Ed asked

"oh nothing"

Later on I had got to know Winry so well we were like sisters it turned out that she had known Ed and Al for ages! But I still don't know what she had meant by transmuting there mom or Al being stuck inside a suit of armour I wonder why there not telling me?

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

"so how were you brought up?" asked Winry. I stayed quiet for a minute and then said

"I lived with this man who claimed to be my farther and he told me that my mother had tried to kill me."

"your mom would never have done that." said Winry.

"so where are my real mum and dad? I would like to meet them." I said Winry was quiet.

"your mum died when you were about 5 and we don't know where your dad is." she said

"oh." I said

"oh well there's life."

"yo, Hikar we should get back to central!" yelled Ed.

"ok!" I yelled back

"why do you need to go back to central?" asked Winry.

"oh Ed wants to meet my friend Sakura she is an alchemist my best friend and she is teaching me alchemy." I said.

"well duh anyone who is an alchemist Ed wants to meet them." she said.

"yeah I know well best be going!" I said and went and joined Ed and Al at the station.

"so what's the plan?" I asked.

"EAT!" yelled Ed

"shut up you twit there are other people on this train." I said.

"ok so its eat then see Sakura" said Al.

"fine with me." I said.

"are we there yet?" asked Ed

"shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"are we there yet?"

"oh for gods sake!"

Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

When we finally got back to central I said that I would go and see Sakura. while the boys went and got the food its quite a long way to her house so its been a while now… but I have this feeling that someone is following me. I turned around but no one was there what the hell is going on? Oh well this is central last year there was a killer named scar on the lose now someone was definitely behind me I turned around to see…

It was Ed and Al -still in that damn armour he must be melting- coming up to me I waved and kept on walking but there was still someone following me. the boys weren't that far away from me then someone slapped their hand over my mouth and held me tight and said

"wanna come home Hikari?" I tried to move but he was holding me too tightly. I couldn't breath and then… Ed was running up to us with Al thumping along behind.

"leave her alone!" he yelled then the man hit me on the back of the neck and everything went black.

Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up I could see Sakura.

"what?" I asked her. Then I saw Ed and Al thank god it wasn't a dream but what had happened?

"are you ok?" asked Sakura she has short purple hair and is really nice.

"yeah…I'm fine…but what happened?"

"well first… why didn't you tell me you had two brothers!" she yelled at me.

"Saku." that's her nickname

"I've only just found out too."

"well anyway according to Shorty there was a guy and he grabbed you and knocked you out and ran off… in a nutshell." she said.

"who the hell you calling Shorty!" yelled Ed

"shut up." Sakura yelled back

"NO!" he yelled

"if you don't shut up I'll stunt your growth!" she yelled back

"who you calling so short you need a magnifying glass to see him."

"Ed just shut up." said Al I just noticed I was on the sofa I got up

"no you don't, you need rest." said Sakura.

"oh for gods sake!" I yelled

"Hikar do you know who that guy was?" asked Al

"nope." I said quickly. Yeah right I knew who it was and I bet Saku did too I think it was him…

Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning me and Sakura went to the military because she needed to a test to renew her alchemist certification and I wanted to annoy Mustang. Ed and Al stayed at home they said they had to talk about something important. I really really wanna know what they are talking about but that would be showing them that I couldn't trust them, but I don't think they have full trust of me. they still why Ed called Al tin can why, why cant they tell me? Why? Do they think that I'm not really their sister of is it something else?

"Hikari?!" I looked up. it was Sakura she was looking at me worried and annoyed "What?"

"you were really out of it are you ok?" she asked.

"yeah I'm fine" "so… you ready for the fight?" I said for the renewing her alchemist certification she wanted to fight Mustang. I am sure she is going to beat him she is the best alchemist I know!

"so when is the fight?" I asked.

"oh god its now!" she said and pulled me outside Mustang was standing there while people were booing him. Scieszka walked up to me.

"hiya Hikar" she said.

"oh hey are you ok?" I asked. it had been ages since we had talked she had had so much work.

"I'm fine what's been going on"

"oh not much" I replied

"FIGHT!" yelled the commentator and legged it off the field. I watched as Sakura made a huge splash of water over Mustang. his face was priceless then while he was distracted she ripped his glove off and then with out him noticing she pick pocketed his spare. I seemed to be the only one who noticed I knew that when she was younger she used to have to pick pocket to get by. so she was and expert Mustang was at a complete loss now I couldn't resist cracking up, so was half the military then I herd someone say.

"this is better than when he fought Edward Elric" I turned around it was Fuery.

"he fought Edward?" I asked

"yes oh you're his little sis aren't you!" he said.

"yes…and why hasn't he told me anything!" I yelled and stormed off not even waiting for Sakura this is it how can they not trust me. I'm gonna find out everything about them! I mean they are my big brothers.

Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

I slammed open the door and went straight up to their room and listened outside the door.

"brother I think we should tell her" said Al.

"but what if we cant trust her we don't even know who she is"

"well maybe if you asked me!" I yelled and walked out.

I know what I'll do I will go and look in the boys files, Mustang keeps them in his filing cabinet. I'm sure he will still be crying about losing to Sakura so he wont notice but I will have to check I looked out the window. I was just coming up to his office. he was still out there so was everyone else. I walked in and went straight to his cabinet. Darn. it was locked I looked around no one else was around Sakura had taught me how to get rid of locks with alchemy. I tried it drawing a circle and…It worked! I opened it up he had a file on Sakura, Ed, Al…and me but why would he have one on me I mean I'm not even in the military. on no he's coming better just take Ed and Al's and run.

When I got back to Saukra's everyone was sitting at the table.

"where did you go?" asked Sakura.

"oh I er…had some stuff to do" I said and walked up stairs. I shut my door and put the radio on. and started reading the file's

"WHAT!?" it was Ed yelling I peeped around the door he was on the phone it sounded like Mustang. oh no I bet he told him I made a dash for the door but Ed tripped me up. he put the phone down and said

"in a rush?"

"erm yeah I had to meet Scieszka five minutes ago" I said quickly and legged it out the door.

Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

As I was getting away from Ed I ran into someone they looked a bit like my friend Anya she was a good friend she looked after me before I met Sakura but he killed her and then…I tried to bring her back and lost all my memory of my previous life apart from some things about him… I looked at the girl she had long red hair in two plats at the back she looked exactly like Anya but I know that she's gone…

"sorry" I said and kept running

I looked behind me Ed had caught up he looked quite cross I ran faster but then I saw him the man who had said he was my farther I stopped in my tracks

"hello Hikar" he said I felt my knees knocking together

"Hikar!" yelled Ed I didn't care as long as the man didn't come near me but he was holding out his hands

"what do you want!" I yelled at him

"just for you to come home" he said

"why would I come back?" I asked Ed was quite close now he was right behind me there was only one thing to do… run just run so that's what I did

"Hikar" said my "farther" that must be why I cant remember anything about my real parents because when I tried to bring Anya back the thing I traded was… my memory my… life

Chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

I had stopped running to think

"that's it that's why I cant remember anything" I said but why dose Mustang have a file on ME I mean I don't think I ever was a member of the military or… maybe I was oh I have no idea then someone had pulled me by the hand they were pulling me back I looked it was Ed he looked really cross

"Ed" I said quietly he kept hold of me all the way back to Sakura's when we got there we didn't go in he looked at me

"why did you do that?" he asked I wasn't sure what to say so I said

"do what"

"run away from me" he said

"oh.. what was the phone call about?" I asked

"well…it was about you Mustang thinks you took two of his files"

"oh yeah that" I said quietly

"well" he asked

"I haven't read them yet I swear!" I said

"I know who's they were… they were mine and Al's right?"

"yeah"

"why?"

"well you haven't told me much about your lives so I wanted to find out"

"well we have all been hiding secrets from each other so… I think we can tell you" he grinned and we went inside

"hey Al we need to talk!" Ed yelled

"ok" Al called back

"in private"

"ok and is Hikari coming too?" Al asked Ed looked at me "yeah!" he yelled

chapter 12


	12. Chapter 12

We went into Ed and Al's room

"right we tell each other everything" said Ed firmly. they told me their whole story about how our mum died waiting for our dad, about how Als soul was trapped inside a suit of armour for now. about how Ed had got automail and about homunculus all seven of them and now they were looking at me wanting to know my whole life story. "um…" I trailed off.

"come on Hikari." said Al.

"we have told you everything." said Ed.

then suddenly the door smashed open

"Hikari!" yelled Sakura. oh my gosh I forgot to wait for her! she is gonna blow the roof. I ran out the room Sakura was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking really cross

"Hikar! Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked.

"oh well erm" I said then Ed came behind me.

"sorry Sakura she was with me." he said.

"oh well don't do it again." and she walked off. She didn't seem to care mabey she's got a soft spot for him

"did you pass?" I yelled.

"yeah." she said.

"now can you tell us about your past?" asked Ed.

"um sure…" I said I'm not sure how I'm gonna tell them.

"come on then." said Ed dragging me back into the room. I sat down and looked away from them.

"well… all I know is that that guy the one you saw Ed and the one that attacked me, well he called himself my farther and he had killed my best friend Anya, and well I tried to bring her back and then I lost all my memory and lived with him my so called farther, but I ran away to the military and now I know that mustang has a file on me, but I don't know why but I know that I must have know alchemy at some point in my life because I almost brought Anya back." I said in a rush and looked at my feet.

They both stared at me like I was mad I'm not sure what they are gonna say but I'm scared then Ed stood up he came over to where I was sitting and slapped me across the face it was his automail hand so it really really hurt

"what the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him he stayed silent

"well?" I asked again Al was looking at Ed of course I couldn't tell his expression

"is anyone gonna tell me?" I stood there holding my cheek it still hurt like hell

"why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Ed

"you never asked" I said

"did it work?" asked Al

"no it didn't what came wasn't human… so?" I said

"have you seen anyone recently who looked like that person?" asked Ed

"yes"

Chapter 13


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up from Sakura crashing around in the kitchen I got up got dressed and went down stairs to find her yelling

"why wont anything cook in this god damn oven!?" she yelled

"what's up?" I asked

"oh nothing just I can't get this oven to work!" she yelled

"ok first stop yelling you'll wake everyone up and-" but she interrupted me

"what do you mean the boys left last night"

"what!?"

"yeah they said there was something they had to do didn't they tell you?"

"hell no!" I grabbed my coat and ran out the door it was freezing even with a coat and snowing so where the hell can they be and what's so important that they cant tell me? They didn't say anything last night all that had happened was Ed said we should all go to bed and that was it I think the best place to look is central HQ I can talk to Mustang even if he doesn't know I can ask him about the file right?

I knocked on the door "come in" said Mustang I slammed the door open "what do you want Shorty?" he asked I stormed in "first I'm not short second do you know where Ed and Al are?" I yelled "nope…Shorty" he said "thank you so much colonel now number three… why do you have a file on me?" he starred at me "I know you have one on me" "ok ok you can read it but I really don't know where your brothers are" "thanks colonel!" I said and walked out the door I sat on a bench and started reading the file

Hikari Elric state alchemist

"Light alchemist"

age: 13

Parents

Mother: Trisha Elric

Farther: Hohenheim Elric

Guardian: unknown

Family

Two brothers: Edward Elric Alphonse Elric

Home adderess: unkwon


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: this is the last chappie it goes along with the last two episodes so if you haven't seen them yet this will contain spoilers

I stared at the file Hikari Elric state alchemist the Light alchemist _what the hell is this?!_ I thought wait a minute if I lost my memory this could have been possible of course there's no way to get that back and I'm not even going to try but that means… I can do alchemy I've just gotta get someone to teach me! If I run home now I might be able to ask Ed and Al… _I forgot there not there that's why I came here to find them_ but where the hell could they have gone its not that easy to lose a 7foot suit of armour and a midget why did they run off and where did they go?

"Hikari!" I looked around it was Sakura thank god I need to tell her

"Hikari come here you idiot!" she yelled she looks really worried!

"Hikari get over here!" I walked over to her

"what?" I asked her

"what the hell do you mean by "what"!?" she yelled at me

"huh? Oh yeah I got some great news!" I handed her the file

"Hikari…" she looked sad

"what's wrong?" I asked her

"well I've known you longer than a year….I've known you since you were 10…." I'd forgotten she was 16 now 3 years older than me

"what then that means… you knew!" I yelled at her why didn't she tell me

"I-I wasn't allowed to tell you Mustang thought it was best…" I looked at her she almost crying

"but Hikari you have to go find Ed and Al I over heard them talking they said that it was the end… that's why they didn't tell you they didn't want to get you involved they said they were going to get there bodies back!"

"what!" I yelled

"where" I asked her

but I knew where I turned around and ran I ran as fast as I could I could see the entrance by the church I heard someone yelling "stop jerking me around!" it was Ed's voice I ran down the stairs just in time to see… something sharp… and a noise like Ed being sick it was Ed it looked like he was… dead no! he can't be dead!

"Ed!" I yelled I watched unnoticed as Al walked up to Ed and put his hand to his face it was like everything was in slow motion there was a flash of blue light and then… Al was gone

"no not Al to!" I yelled then someone noticed me it was the thing with long green hair he came up to me and kicked me in the face I fell to the floor

"so you're their sister?" he asked

"yes so tell me what happened to Ed and Al!" I yelled at him

"Ed, Al where the hell are you!?"

he kicked me again I didn't even notice I was in shock then he was gone to it was me and another girl

then there was more blue light and Ed was lying on the floor!

"Ed!" I yelled I ran over to him he opened his eyes the other girl was there too

"Edward can you hear me?" she asked

"yeah" replied Ed I noticed there were tears down he face

"Ed what happened!" I yelled at him he looked at me surprised

"Hikari? What are you doing here?!" he yelled at me then he wiped his eyes with his right hand and said "what am I crying for" then we all noticed his automail was gone replaced by a normal hand

"he used alchemy to bring you back Ed after you died" said the girl in a calm voice

"philophers stone he used it to pull my soul back from the gate and attach it to my body" he said with a worried look on his face

"but then what happened to him?" he asked getting frantic

"we-we don't know" I said a look of realisation spread across his face

"don't tell me" he said "don't tell me he's gone Rose, Hikari" he got up and starting calling Al then the baby that Rose was holding I hadn't noticed it started to cry then I didn't know what was happening and I started to cry silently so that no-one noticed

I was walking up to the surface it was night Ed had asked us to take the boy too I was helping him and rose still crying he said he was going to destroy the building so that no-one would ever try to create a philophers stone again then he said goodbye

"wait where are you going!?" the girl called after me I was walking away

"you're his sister aren't you?" she asked

"yep that's me Hikari Elric little sister of Edward and Alphonse Elric and somehow I don't think Ed's going to come back" I said and walked off

The end

or is it?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it you will be happy to know a sequel is coming out hopefully next week it will be set about the same time as the movie but not the same as the movie thank you for reading this and I hope you will read the sequel too bye


End file.
